Liebe und andere Probleme
by magicalSunshine
Summary: Was würdest du tun, wenn ein fremder auf offener Straße, dirkt vor deinen Füßen zusammenbrechen würde? Was wäre wenn er große Ähnlichkeit mit deinem lieblingsYGOChara hätte?
1. Frühlingsgefühle

_Ein schönes HALLO an alle Yu-Gi-Oh-Fans! Das hier ist meine erste FF ich hoffe sie gefällt euch!_

Liebe und andere Probleme

Kapitel I

Frühlingsgefühle

Es war an einen Freitag Nachmittag im Mai passt zwar nicht zur Jahreszeit, aber zur Geschichte,an dem Sandy, ein 15-jähriges Mädchen, in ihrem Zimmer saß und sich gerade

Yu-Gi-Oh anschaute.

„Ach",seufzte sie, während sie anstatt auf die Handlung zu achten, Seto hinterher sah.

„Er hat ja so wunderschöne Blaue Augen! Der Typ ist ja so niedlich!Wenn es ihn wirklich gäbe, würde ich ihn sofort heiraten!"

„Aber er dich nicht!", ertönte plötzlich eine vorlaute Stimme. Es war Sandy´s kleiner Bruder Timmy, der sich angeschlichen hatte.

„Erschrecke mich nicht immer so! Und wie oft soll ich dir eigentlich noch sagen, dass du anklopfen sollst bevor du mein Zimmer betrittst?!

Und von wo willst du das eigentlich wissen?

„Das merkt man doch",antwortete Timmy, „Nur du mal wieder nicht. bist viel zu sehr mit schwärmen beschäftigt, um zu schnallen, dass der Typ viel zu verknallt in seine Computer und seine Weißen Drachen ist, um sich je in ein menschliches Wesen zu verlieben!"

„Tzs". Sandy stand mit verschränkten Armen da und ihre sonst so sanften blauen Augen funkelten jetzt sauer und beleidigt, nicht einsehen wollend das ihr Bruder Recht haben könnte, scharf wie frisch geschliffene Messerklingen.

„Und außer dem",fügte ihr Bruder hinzu, „Ist er Japaner. Selbst wenn es ihn wirklich gäbe, wieso sollte der so hoch beschäftigte Firmenchef Seto Kaiba sich die Zeit nehmen um ausgerechnet nach Deutschland zu kommen?Und selbst wenn, wovon wir mal nicht ausgehen, wenn das alles gegen jede Logik doch zutreffen würde, wie groß wäre dann die Chance, dass er ausgerechnet dir über den Weg läuft und sich in gerade dich, meine doofe Schwester verliebt?"

„Du kleiner Wichtigtuer",schrie Sandy, „Was geht dich das eigentlich an, hm?" Sie wurde Knallrot im Gesicht. Was bildet sich der Kerl eigentlich ein? Erst 10 Jahre alt und weiß immer alles besser!

„Sandy ist verliebt!!!", schrie Timmy als er runter zu seinen Eltern ins Wohnzimmer rannte, die sich gerade einen Film anschauten, „Sandy ist verliebt, sie ist in Seto Kaiba verliebt"

Sandy war sauer, doch sie entschied sich dazu ihrem Bruder**_ nicht_** hinterher zu rennen.

Ach, wieso kann ich mich mit ihm nicht genauso gut verstehen wie Seto mit Mokuba? Seto? Mokuba? Yu-Gi-Oh!! Das hab ich ja total vergessen!

„Werbung", ertönte aus dem Fernseher. „Scheiße, verpasst!, schrie Sandy laut, „ nur wegen der kleinen Nervensäge! Oder? Was ist eigentlich passiert als ich noch nicht von meinem kleinen Bruder abgelenkt wurde? Ich habe die ganze Folge nicht mitgekriegt weil ich viel zu sehr mit Seto beschäftigt war!

Am Abend saß sie auf ihrem Bett und Betrachtete in Gedanken versunken ihre Poster an den Wänden. Wie konnte es auch anders sein, befand sich Seto auf all ihren Bildern. So viele gedruckte Poster waren es aber gar nicht. Viele hatte sie selbst gemalt, denn immer wenn sie einen Bleistift und ein Stück Papier in die Hand nahm, musste sie automatisch Seto malen, so dass er sich sogar teilweise auf ihren Hausaufgaben wiederfand, wovon ihre Lehrer nicht so begeistert waren. Außerdem ist ja auf den meisten Yu-Gi-Oh Postern der doofe Pharao drauf.ein großes SORY an alle Yugi-Fans; war nicht so gemeint hab nichts gegen ihn; nervt aber das er immer auf allen Postern drauf ist :-)

Ach, Seto... der Typ ist ja so genial...Sie wollte gerade wieder anfangen zu malen, als ihr die Worte ihres kleinen Bruders wieder hoch kamen: „Außerdem ist er Japaner" , „Der Typ ist viel zu verknallt in seine Computer und seine weißen Drachen" , „wie groß wäre die Chance, dass er sich ausgerechnet in meine doofe Schwester verliebt?"

Das war deprimierend, ihr Bruder hatte ja Recht und Seto Kaiba war nicht echt. Eigentlich hatte er **_immer_** Recht. Er ist ein richtiger Besserwisser, obwohl er noch so jung ist, weis er immer alles ganz genau.

Mit diesen Gedanken ging sie schließlich schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von sanften Sonnenstrahlen und dem lieblichen Gesang der Vögel geweckt.

Sandy gähnte. „So ein wunderschöner Frühlingsmorgen."

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt konnte sie nicht ahnen was am heutigen so friedlichen Tag noch auf sie Zukommen würde...

Nach dem Frühstück ging Sandy ein wenig in der Stadt bummeln. Die Sonne schien und warf ihr helles Licht durch einige wenige Baumkronen auf den Boden. Es war angenehm warm und Sandy träumte vor sich hin.

Aber plötzlich kam ein Junger Mann aus einer Seitengasse. Er lief sehr unsicher, hatte die rechte Hand an seinem Kopf und Stützte sich mit der Linken an einer Hauswand ab.

Sandy wunderte sich was wohl mit ihm los war, als er vor ihren Füßen zusammenbrach.

_An dieser Stelle mach ich erst mal Schluss! Ich weis das ist gemein aber das muss sein, dass es spannend bleibt. Hoffentlich hats euch gut gefallen. Meldet euch wenn euch was nicht passt._

_Ist ja meine erste Fanfiction. Ich nehme Verbesserungsvorschläge gerne an! Also schreibt schön Kommis, dann schreib ich vielleicht auch ganz schnell weiter._


	2. Alles Vergessen?

_Sorry hat ein Weilchen gedauert, hatte in letzter Zeit etwas Schulstress . Vielleicht hat der eine oder andere schon einen Verdacht, wer da vor Sandys Füßen zusammengebrochen ist? Wenn nicht kann mans bestimmt nach diesem Kapitel erraten._

Kapitel II

_Alles_ Vergessen?

Sandy kniete sich vor dem, der gerade vor ihren Füßen zusammen gebrochen war, auf den Boden.

„ Hey was ist mit dir?", versuchte sie ihn anzusprechen als ihr klar wurde das er in Ohnmacht gefallen war. Was soll ich denn jetzt machen?, fragte sie sich in Gedanken, Ich kenne ihn nicht, also ist das hier nicht mein Problem. Aber andererseits kann ich ihn hier doch nicht einfach liegen lassen. Er braucht Hilfe, außerdem schaut der Kerl niedlich aus.

Während sie ihn genauer betrachtete, hielt in ihrer nähe ein Auto, aber sie beachtete es nicht. Er hatte verdammte Ähnlichkeit mit...

An dieser Stelle wurde sie von einer Stimme hinter ihr unterbrochen. „Hi Cousinchen, was ist denn hier passiert?" Es war ihre 19-jährige Cousine Sarah.

„Der Typ... er braucht... Hilfe... er ist... aus dieser Seitengasse gekommen... er muss... in ein Krankenhaus...er ist... zusammengebrochen... bewusstlos... ohnmächtig... ganz plötzlich..."

„Beruhige dich erst mal wieder Kleines, du stehst ja total unter Schock. Erklär mir noch mal ganz ruhig was passiert ist", entgegnete sie.

Daraufhin riss Sandy sich zusammen und erklärte die Situation dieses Mal verständlich.

„Nah wenns weiter nichts ist", verharmloste Sarah die Situation, „ Las ihn uns dann eben einfach ins Krankenhaus bringen."

„Geht das denn einfach so?", fragte Sandy. „Kein Problem", antwortete Sarah, „Mir ist sowieso langweilig und ich bin ein wenig mit meinem Auto unterwegs. Wir Tragen ihn einfach zusammen ins Auto und fahren ihn ins Krankenhaus."

Gesagt, getan. Zu zweit schafften sie es endlich ihn ins Krankenhaus zu bringen, wo er die Hilfe bekommen würde die er so dringend brauchte. Der Arzt war begeistert von den beiden jungen Damen die die Initiative ergriffen hatten.

Am nächsten Tag kam eine Krankenschwester in das Zimmer in dem der junge Mann lag, der inzwischen aufgewacht war. Er hatte sich im Bett aufgesetzt und betrachtete etwas verwirrt den Raum in dem er sich befand.

„Guten Morgen", Sagte die Krankenschwester gut gelaunt, „Wie ich sehe sind sie inzwischen aufgewacht. Wie geht es ihnen denn?"

„Schlecht", entgegnete er, „ Wo bin ich, wie komme ich hierher, was ist passiert?"

„Das sind aber viele Fragen auf einmal. Blackout?", kam die Antwort von der Krankenschwester.

„Währe schön!" ,Erwiderte der junge Mann, „ Ich kann mich an gar nichts erinnern, nicht mal an meinen Namen! Absolut gar nichts!Außerdem tut mein Kopf so weh."

„Das hört sich nach einer Amnesie an", sagte daraufhin die Krankenschwester. „Und das hört sich _nicht_ gut an",entgegnete der Amnesiepatient. „Sie haben ihr Gedächtnis verloren, aber in der Regel wird das bald wieder. Es ist mit einem Blackout vergleichbar. Wenn sie etwas sehen was sie kennen kommt die Erinnerung wieder zurück."

„Sie meinen, wenn ich zum Beispiel an den Ort zurückkehre an dem ich mein Gedächtnis verloren habe, oder unter Menschen komme die ich eigentlich kenne, indem ich nach Hause komme..." ,seine Stimme klang wütend und gleichzeitig verzweifelt, „... denken sie so erinnere ich mich wieder?"

„Ja", antwortete die angesprochene vorsichtig. „Dann erklären sie mir, sie drittklassige möchte-gern-Krankenschwester, mal wie ich das anstellen soll!", regte sich der junge Mann auf.

Drittklassig?, überlegte er, dieses Wort habe ich vor kurzem erst benutzt. Aber in welchem Zusammenhang? Ich habe erst vor ein paar Tagen jemanden „drittklassig" genannt und ich glaube er war blond. Wenn ich mich nur erinnern könnte!

„Tut mir leid, Sie haben Recht", entschuldigte sich die Krankenschwester. „Übrigens",sagte die Krankenschwester lächelnd, „Zwei junge Damen haben sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht, sie waren auf der Straße zusammengebrochen. Das eine Mädchen möchte jetzt wissen wie es ihnen geht. Sie wartet darauf sie besuchen zu können. Ich schick sie jetzt rein, falls sie nichts dagegen haben."

„Wenns sein muss", antwortete der junge Mann gelangweilt. „Nein, es muss nicht sein wenn sie lieber ihre Ruhe haben wollen...", erwiderte die Krankenschwester. „Ist schon ok", gab der angesprochene zurück, „Sie soll ja nicht um sonst gewartet haben."

Die Krankenschwester verließ das Zimmer und ging zu Sandy um ihr zu sagen, dass sie den jungen Mann jetzt besuchen könnte.

Als Sandy das Zimmer betrat lächelte sie den im Bett sitzenden an und fragte ihn: „Na wie geht es dir? Bist du ok? Er antwortete nicht. Er sah sie nur durch leere eisblaue Auge an.

Dann eben nicht., Dachte Sandy, aber sie sprach es nicht aus sondern begann ihn näher zu betrachten. Sie war so aufgeregt gewesen, dass sie noch nicht die Zeit dazu hatte.

Er schien etwa in ihrem Alter zu sein, vielleicht etwas älter. Er hatte kastanienbraunes Haar und wunderschöne blaue Augen. Dann war da noch diese schwarze Kleidung und ein weißer, ärmelloser

Mantel der momentan auf einem Stuhl neben dem Bett lag.

Dieser Typ hatte einfach eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit... nein, das konnte einfach nicht sein! Oder? Plötzlich wurde sie von dem Braunhaarigen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen: „Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren." „Was?", fragte Sandy. „Ich kann mich an vollkommen nichts erinnern. Du wolltest doch wissen wie es mir geht? Mir geht es miserabel, ich kenne nicht mal meinen Namen, geschweige denn meine Identität. Jeglicher Versuch mich an irgendetwas zu erinnern scheitert, es bereitet mir nur Kopfschmerzen. Da hast du deine Antwort. Also geh jetzt un lass mich in ruhe!", gab ihr der angesprochene zur Antwort.

„Du unfreundlicher Idiot!", schrie Sandy ihn an. „Ich hab dich, mit Hilfe meiner Cousine, von der Straße aufgesammelt und ins Krankenhaus gebracht, jetzt helfe ich dir auch dabei dein Gedächtnis wiederzufinden. Und wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dann hast du leider Pech gehabt ausgerechnet vor _meinenen_ Füßen zusammengebrochen zu sein. Ich hätte ein schlechtes Gewissen dir nicht zu helfen. Ich persönlich nenne so was Schicksaal."

Schicksaal?, dachte der Braunhaarige, wieso eigentlich ausgerechnet Schicksaal? Wieso muss sie dieses Wort verwenden? Ich weis zwar nicht warum, aber irgendwie habe ich was gegen dieses Wort!„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!", lehnte er sie mit genervter Stimme ab."

„Das denkst _du."_, entgegnete Sandy, „Aber ich befürchte, bevor du dich nicht wieder erinnern kannst, wirst du mich nicht mehr los!" „Wie du willst, du hast gewonnen", antwortete der Braunhaarige, „Aber nur weil ich jetzt keine Lust habe mich mit dir zu streiten. Weist du eigentlich, dass du eine richtige Nervensäge bist?", er seufzte, „Was solls, wenn du mir unbedingt helfen willst, kann ich wohl nichts dagegen tun."

„Mir fällt ein",sagte Sandy, „das ich mich noch gar nicht vorgestellt habe. Mein Name ist Sandy und keine Sorge, deinen finden wir auch noch heraus!

„Ach, es ist so schönes Wetter draussen, las uns ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen. Dann geht es dir bestimmt bald ein bisschen besser. Sonnenschein macht gute Laune!", schlug Sandy vor.

„Wie du meinst", entgegnete der junge Mann.

Sie nahmen sich vor in der Stadt spazieren zu gehen. Das heißt, Sandy hatte den Vorschlag gemacht und der auf nichts Lust habende Braunhaarige hatte zugestimmt. Raus aus dem nach Desinfektionsmittel riechenden Krankenhaus und etwas Bewegung an der frischen Luft sollten ihm helfen, fröhlicher zu werden, Sich zu entspannen und vielleicht wieder zu erinnern.

Draussen war, wie in den letzten Tagen auch, sehr angenehmes Wetter. Es War sogar ziemlich warm und Sandy bekam Lust auf ein Eis. Also gingen sie zu einer Eisdiele.

„Ich Spendiere dir zwei Kugeln Eis", sagte Sandy mit einem _dann-ist-er-bestimmt-schon-viel-glücklicher-_Lächeln.

„Wie du willst", antwortete der Junge Mann. Dem fällt wohl auch nichts besseres mehr ein, dachte Sandy. Er entschied sich aber dann trotzdem, für jemanden, der sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte, ziemlich schnell für zwei Sorten.

Sandy wunderte sich etwas darüber, dass er so schnell ganz genau wusste welche Sorten er gerne mochte, sagte aber nichts und suchte sich selbst Erdbeere und Vanille aus.

Als sie aber Zahlen wollte, fand sie gerade ihren Geldbeutel nicht. Sie hatte so viele Taschen(an ihrer kurzen Hose zwei Taschen vorne und zwei hinten, zwei an ihrer Jeansjacke, und eine in mehrere Fächer eingeteilte Handtasche), dass sie erst mal suchen musste.

Da griff der Braunhaarige reflexartig in die Innentasche seines Mantels. Er zog einen Geldbeutel heraus und machte Sandy mit den Worten „Du brauchst nicht mehr zu suchen, ich bezahle das Eis" auf sich aufmerksam.

Sie schaute ihn verdutzt an : „Ich wollte doch...außerdem, woher... wie..." „Später", kam seine Antwort „Hinter uns warten inzwischen schon _fünf_ Kinder." Während der immer seltsamer werdende Amnesiepatient ohne auf eine Antwort von Sandy zu warten das Eis bezahlte, blickte diese hinter sich. Dort standen tatsächlich schon fünf Kinder, drei Mädchen und zwei Jungs, die langsam ungeduldig wurden.

Als Sandy und der junge Mann die Eisdiele verließen, stellten sich noch zwei Jungs an. Der kleinere zehrte an dem Arm des größeren und schrie: „großer Bruder, großer Bruder, will Schokoladeneis haben, komm schnell, schnell!" Sein anscheinender großer Bruder lächelte und entgegnete sanft: „Hab etwas Geduld, du must warten bis wir dran sind. Das kannst du doch, du bist doch schon groß oder?" Der kleinere wurde daraufhin ruhiger und gab ein „Ja, ok." zur Antwort.

Sandy lächelte, bis sie zum jungen Mann neben ihr sah. Er hielt sich mit einer Hand den Kopf. „Was ist mit dir" , fragte sie. „Nichts... Kopfschmerzen... mir kommen nur... Erinnerungen hoch... ich habe auch einen kleinen Bruder... glaub ich..."

_Hoffe es hat euch gefallen, bis zum nächsten Kapitel, und schön Kommis schreiben!_


	3. versuch dich zu erinnern

_Tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, bin aber in letzter Zeit so wenig zum schreiben gekommen und auch sehr lange an einer Stelle gehangen. Jetzt ist endlich fertig, au was ihr bestimmt schon lange wartet:_

_Hier ist Kapitel 3, viel Spaß! _

Kapitel III:

Versuch dich zu erinnern!

„Hey, beruhige dich", Sagte Sandy mit sanfter Stimme zu dem jungen Mann neben ihr. „Wir werden das alles noch herausfinden. Vertrau mir."

Er gab ihr ein leises „ok" zur Antwort und sah sie mit seinen traurigen, eisblauen Augen an.

Etwas später saßen sie auf einer Bank und aßen ihr Eis. Da sprach Sandy den Braunhaarigen an: „Ich würde sagen, du versuchst einfach mal dich an Irgendetwas konkretes zu erinnern. Ich weis, dass es dir schwer fällt und Kopfschmerzen bereitet, aber ich denke, wenn du dich entspannst und..."

An dieser Stelle wurde sie von dem jungen Mann unterbrochen. „Sandy! Ich habs verstanden. Außerdem weis ich das doch. Aber es geht nicht. Mir kommen immer nur kleine Brocken von Erinnerungen hoch, mit denen ich nichts anfangen kann. Ich kann es nicht zuordnen, es verursacht Kopfschmerzen und tritt anscheinend nur dann auf, wenn ich etwas sehe oder höre was mir bekannt vorkommt."

„Ich möchte dir doch nur helfen..." Sage Sandy und sah ihm dabei in seine Augen. Himmelblaue Augen sahen tief in eisblaue Augen.

„aber das geht nur wenn du mir vertraust. Du schaust mich die ganze Zeit nur durch diese traurigen Augen an oder jammerst mir vor das du dich an nichts erinnern kannst. Du hast mich noch kein einziges Mal angelächelt. Ich weis nicht ob du nicht willst oder kannst, aber bitte sag mir, wie ich erfahre was du denkst oder fühlst wenn du mir nicht mal ein kleines Lächeln schenkst? Wenn ich nicht weis was in dir vorgeht, kann ich dir auch nicht helfen. Ich weis wie schwer es dir fällt dich zu erinnern, aber wenn du dich entspannst und konzentrierst und...ich kann dir nur helfen wenn du es auch zulässt. Du wirst dich erst wieder erinnern können wenn du es auch wirklich willst.

„Ich...", anwortete der junge Mann verzweifelt, „Ich will mich doch erinnern. Es ist nur...so schwer...mich zu erinnern...

„Das kann ich gut verstehen", sagte Sandy, „Aber, vielleicht ist es einfacher als du denkst. Schau dich doch einfach mal hier um. Kennst du diese Gegend oder kommt sie dir mindestens bekannt vor?"

„Ich weis nicht.", antwortete er, „Irgendwie schon und irgendwie nicht. Aber..." Der junge Mann schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. „Mit offenen Augen sehe ich absolut nichts. Alles was ich hier sehe verwirrt mich nur noch mehr. Ich weis nicht ob ich diese Gegend kenne oder nur schon mal etwas Ähnliches gesehen habe. Aber wenn ich die Augen schließe, wird alles plötzlich viel klarer. Das ganze Durcheinander in meinem Kopf ordnet sich...

...Hier in der Nähe ist doch der Ort, an dem ich zusammengebrochen bin, oder?"

„Ja", antwortete Sandy.

„Ich denke", erzählte er weiter, „Ich weis wenigstens wieder was unmittelbar zuvor passiert ist. Ich war mit einem Fahrrad unterwegs und... ich kann mir nicht so genau erklären was dann passiert ist... Ich wollte gerade in Richtung Hauptstraße einbiegen... Dann kann ich mich noch daran erinnern, dass sich mein Forderrad blockiert hat, mein Fahrrad macht eine unfreiwillige Vollbremsung, überschlägt sich und, naja, direkt vor mir befand sich eine Hauswand... Den Rest kannst du dir sicher denken.

„Du bist direkt mit dem Kopf dagegen geknallt?", fragte Sandy.

„Ja, soweit ich weis schon", antwortete er.

„Autsch, das muss wehgetan haben! Kein Wunder, dass du dabei dein Gedächtnis verloren hast", bemerkte Sandy. „Und Dann bist du zu Fuß zur Hauptstraße gekommen, und zwar gerade so noch, und schließlich zusammengebrochen."

„Ja", antwortete der Junge Mann, „Und das Fahrrad müsste eigentlich noch dort sein." Mit diesen Worten sprang er auf, schaute sich kurz um und lief, mit der Aussage: „ Das war doch gleich da hinten", weg.

/Wo will der jetzt hin, dachte Sandy als sie ihm hinterherrannte.

Er war in die Seitengasse gelaufen, aus der er am Tag zuvor gekommen war. Sein Fahrrad stand tatsächlich noch dort. Es sah sehr ramponiert aus und Irgendjemand hatte es inzwischen an eine Wand gelehnt. Sandy und der junge Mann standen nun davor und Betrachteten es.

„Ist das, oder besser war das, dein Fahrrad?", fragte Sandy, obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sich die Frage hätte sparen können. „Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete er etwas unsicher.

„Sieht so aus als ob es mal ziemlich teuer war. Aber jetzt ist es eindeutig kaputt, da würde ich keinen Cent mehr dafür geben.",stellte Sandy fest, als sie es näher betrachtete.

„Du hast zwar dein Gedächtnis verloren, aber wenn man dein Fahrrad betrachtet, kannst du von Glück reden, dass du nicht auch so ausschaust!", sagte Sandy während sie ihren Blick wieder auf ihn richtete. Dabei kam ihr erneut der Gedanke, dass er sie an Jemanden erinnerte. Aber das konnte überhaupt nicht sein! Was sollte der, an den sie dabei dachte, hier mit einem Fahrrad machen?

Da unterbrach auch schon der junge Mann ihre Gedanken: „Wo wir gerade dabei sind, wir sollten langsam zum Krankenhaus zurück gehen, wir sind schon ziemlich lange weg."

Sandy fand schnell zum Thema zurück und antwortete: „Nicht nötig, wir müssen nicht zurück! Ich hab das mit meinen Eltern alles schon so geregelt, dass wir dich erst mal bei uns aufnehmen können, bis du wieder weist wer du bist oder sich Angehörige von dir melden. Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden."

Der junge Mann überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Einverstanden, das ist auf jeden Fall besser als in das Krankenhaus zurück zu gehen."

_Es ist leider nicht sehr lang geworden, aber ich wollte endlich mit diesem Kapitel fertig werden. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, schreibt schön fleißig Kommis, dann bemühe ich mich auch schnell weiter zu schreiben!_


	4. Schwärmereien

Hlööchen da bin ich wieder, eure Lieblingsnervensäge.

Ich hab n neues Kapitel für euch. Hat leider n Weilchen gedauert. Bin ein Paar mal gehangen, wusste nicht wies weitergehen soll. Jetzt is es ja endlich fertig. Hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Kapitel IV

Schwärmereien

Als sie bei Sandy zu Hause ankamen, wurden sie von ihrer Mutter empfangen. „Ach, Sandy da bist du ja wieder. Und das ist unser Amnesie-Patient, oder irre ich mich da?"

„Nein tust du nicht, er ist es", gab Sandy mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zur Antwort.

Daraufhin fing Sandys Mutter an den jungen Mann mit strengem Blick zu mustern.

Er war ein ganzes Stück größer als ihre Tochter, sie schätzte ihn auf fast zwei Meter (ok, das war etwas übertrieben). Er schien auch etwas älter zu sein, etwa 16-19 Jahre. Sonst hatte er braune Haare und Blaue Augen, so wie Sandy. Allerdings waren seine Haare etwa kastanienbraun und ihre leicht rötlich-braun, und seine hatten, im Gegensatz zu Sandys ziemlich langen Haaren, einen Kurzhaarschnitt. Dieser störte sie aber etwas. Am liebsten währe sie mit einer Schere drangegangen. Wie ihm das Pony in die Augen hing so, dass er gerade noch durchschauen konnte, gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Also zu ihrer Zeit... Aber das gehörte hier nicht hin. Dan waren da noch seine Augen. Sie waren , im Gegensatz zu Sandys strahlenden, eher blass, so wie seine Hautfarbe.

Auch seine Kleidung war so eine Sache für sich. Es war nicht gerade die Art und Weise auf die sich Jugendliche, die sie kannte, kleideten.

Da kam ein kleiner Junge eine Treppe heruntergestürmt. Es war Timmy(Sandys kleiner Bruder aus dem ersten Kapitel)

„Sandy ist wieder da!", schrie er. Er kam auf sie zu gelaufen blieb jedoch plötzlich stehen und betrachtete den jungen Mann an ihrer Seite. Er machte ganz große Augen und alles was ihm dazu einfiel, war ein erstauntes : „SETO KAIBA!"

„Timmy, was soll das?", fragte Sandy verwirrt, „wieso _Seto Kaiba_?"

„Sag mal, bist du blind?", entgegnete er, „dein _geliebter Seto_ steht direkt neben dir und du merkst es gar nicht!"

„Ach Unsinn!", antwortete sie, „Brüderchen, du schaust eindeutig zu viel Fernsehen! Benutze doch mal dein Gehirn. Das hier _kann_ doch gar nicht der _echte Seto Kaiba_ sein."

„Aber Schwesterchen, wenn er es nicht ist, wer ist es dann?

Ähm. Naja, das weis ich nicht. Und er weis es auch nicht, er hat sein Gedächtnis verloren...

„Er hat was?", fragte Timmy irritiert und mit dem Gedanken sich verhört zu haben.

„Bist du schwer von Begriff?", mischte sich der Junge Mann schließlich in das Gespräch ein. „Ich habe mein **Gedächtnis verloren**, das heißt, ich erinnere mich an gar nichts mehr. Weder meinen Namen, noch meine Identität noch an irgendetwas anderes. Alles, was mir geblieben ist, sind Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen, die ich nicht richtig zuordnen kann", sagte er in genervt klingendem Ton.

„Ich glaub ich habs verstanden",antwortete Timmy kleinlaut und fügte hinzu: „Ich würde dir gerne helfen deine Erinnerungen wiederzufinden, _Kaiba-sama."_

„Tse, auf die Hilfe eines kleinen Wichtigtuers, wie dir, kann ich gerne verzichten. Und nenn mich nicht so, ich kenne diese Person, um die es geht überhaupt nicht, mindestens nicht, dass ich im Moment wüsste. „Siehst du", setzte Timmy nochmal an, „genau deshalb will ich dir doch helfen. Vielleicht kennst du ihn ja bald wieder. Und außerdem, weiß ich doch nicht wie ich dich nennen soll, wenn ich dich nicht _„Kaiba-sama"_ nennen darf.

Der junge Mann warf Timmy einen vernichtenden Blick zu, doch dieser schaute mit einem erwartungsvollen Hundeblick zurück. Wo hatte er diesen unwiderstehlich niedlichen Blick, dem man leider nichts abschlagen konnte, schon einmal gesehen? Er war sich sicher das vor kurzem erst gesehen zu haben. Wenn er sich doch nur erinnern könnte...

„Also?", holte der kleine ihn wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Ach nenn mich doch wie du willst", antwortete der angesprochene um das Gespräch damit zu beenden. Timmy strahlte den, den er jetzt endlich _„Kaiba-sama"_ nennen durfte mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an und sagte: „Ok, dann heißt du jetzt vorübergehend, bis du dich an deinen richtigen Namen erinnern kannst, _„Seto Kaiba" _"

„Von mir aus, wenn du dann endlich ruhe gibst...", konnte _„Seto" _gerade noch antworten, als Sandy sich einmischte. „Wenn mir der _große Seto Kaiba_ dann bitte folgen würde", sagte sie in etwas ironischem Ton, „Ich hätte da nämlich ein Paar Ideen, wie ich dir wirklich helfen könnte." Jetzt klang sie wieder normal und deutete mit ihrer Hand zu der Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte, wo ihr Zimmer war.

Daraufhin gingen _Seto_ und Sandy zusammen in Sandys Zimmer.

Etwas skeptisch schaute er sich in diesem Raum um. Die Wände waren geradezu mit Postern tapeziert. Auf den Meisten davon waren gezeichnete Personen abgebildet. Die einen stammten aus Zeitschriften, die anderen wahrscheinlich aus dem Internet und wieder andere schienen selbstgemalt zu sein. Doch fast immer befand sich darauf eine Person: Ein junger Mann mit Blauen Augen und braunen Haaren, der mal einen blauen Mantel zu türkis-blauer Kleidung, mal einen lila Mantel zu schwarzer Kleidung trug und auf anderen Bildern auf den verschiedensten Arten gekleidet war.

Aber besonders fiel ihm ein Bild auf, auf dem diese Person mit einem weißen Mantel, einem schwarzem Pulli und einer schwarzen Hose gekleidet war. Auf dem Bild befand sich die Aufschrift „Seto Kaiba". Das war er also. Der mit dem er verglichen wurde. Zufällig hing nur ein kleines Stückchen weiter ein großer Spiegel. _Seto_ betrachtete sich darin. Er sah dem jungen Mann auf dem Bild wirklich unglaublich ähnlich.

Aber wie war das möglich? Dieser Typ war doch frei erfunden. Er existierte doch nicht wirklich, oder? War er vielleicht dieser Kerl auf diesen Bildern? Konnte es wirklich sein, dass er der war, der hier an ein schickes rotes Auto angelehnt stand, da auf einer Art Drache saß und auf einem anderen das anscheinend selbe Tier streichelte? Dieser Drache war auf den Bildern öfters zu sehen. Manchmal waren es auch drei und dann wieder war es einer mit drei Köpfen. Hin und wieder war auch ein kleiner junge mit langen schwarzen Haaren auf den Bildern zu sehen. Er musste Seto Kaiba sehr nahe stehen und obwohl er ihm nicht sehr ähnlich sah, war er womöglich sein kleiner Bruder. Da fiel ihm wieder ein, dass heute, an der Eisdiele, das Gefühl hatte, einen kleinen Bruder zu haben. So gesehen, währe es vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht, dieser Seto Kaiba zu sein...

Bei anderen Bildern gefiel ihm die Möglichkeit, er könnte die Person darauf sein, überhaupt nicht. Dort versuchte er gerade, gegen dessen Willen, einen Blonden Jungen zu küssen, oder tat es bereits. Mal hielt er ihn einfach nur im Arm, aber das reichte doch schon! War der Kerl etwa schwul? Nein, denn auf einem anderen Bild umarmte er ein Braunhaariges Mädchen von hinten. Aber das war auch nicht viel besser, denn hier befanden sich seine Hände, naja, nicht gerade dort, wo sie hingehörten. Mit der einen schob er ihr T-Shirt hoch, während er sich mit der anderen gerade an ihrer Hose zu schaffen machte... (nicht dass ich wüsste, dass so ein Bild wirklich existiert, noch nicht fg)

Auf wieder einem anderen Bild war der Kerl gerade dabei einen klein geratenen Typ mit Punkfrisur flachzulegen. Also entweder konnte er sich wirklich nicht entscheiden, oder die verschiedenen Zeichner dieser Bilder konnten es nicht. Und auf einmal wurde er aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen: „Du findest meine Bilder wohl recht interessant, was?", fragte Sandy. „Was ist dieser Seto Kaiba eigentlich für ein Typ?", fragte der junge Mann als Antwort.

„Oh, keine Sorge",antwortete Sandy, „er ist nicht so, wie er auf einigen dieser Bilder dargestellt wird. Ich find ihn irgendwie richtig _cool, _obwohls _eiskalt_ wesentlich besser trifft. Allerdings hat er auch eine sehr warme Seite. Für seinen kleinen Bruder würde er **_ALLES_** tun, sogar sterben, wenns sein müsste! Leider ist dieser auch der einzigste, der die Ehre hat, Setos menschliche Seite zu kennen. Er ist der einzigste dem er wirklich vertraut. Seto will keine Freunde haben, weil ihm als Kind klargemacht wurde, dass es in dieser Welt nur Feinde gibt. Er kann weder Freundschaft noch Liebe für irgendwen empfinden, weil er immer nur Hass gelernt hat. Er hat sich selbst dazu verdammt ewig alleine zu sein, um von niemandem enttäuscht zu werden..."

Auf einmal wurde ihr klar wie sehr sie in Setos Gefühlswelt abgedriftet war. Vielleicht wollte „ihr" Amnesiepatient das gar nicht so genau wissen. „Oh entschuldige, ich wollte gar nicht so poetisch werden. Ich hatte nie vor, die Sache so zu dramatisieren.

Weist du, das was ihn ja eigentlich so interessant macht, ist das er mit seinen gerademal 16-18 Jahren bereits Chef seiner eigenen sehr erfolgreichen Firma ist. Und wenn er nicht bei allem was er tut einen wahnsinnig coolen Auftritt hinlegen würde, dann währe es nicht mehr der _große Seto Kaiba._ Naja, eigentlich könnte ich dir so viel von ihm erzählen, aber das würde noch stundenlang so weitergehen. Darum hör ich an Dieser Stelle besser auf."

Sie war endlich mit ihren Schwärmereien fertig und schaute verlegen auf eines ihrer Poster, auf dem ausnahmsweise nicht Seto drauf war. Im Moment wollte sie weder **_Kazuki Takahashis_** original **_Seto Kaiba _**noch dem _Seto_, der da in ihrem Zimmer Stand direkt in die kühlen blauen Augen sehen. Ja, jetzt war es ihr zum ersten Mal so richtig aufgefallen. Inzwischen waren seine Augen nicht mehr so blass und leer, wie anfangs. Mit jeder noch so kleinen Erinnerung schien etwas neues Leben in seine Augen zu kommen. Und immer mehr erinnerten seine Augen an die von dem _originalen_ Seto. Sie waren genauso wunderschön, und gleichzeitig eiskalt. Sie schienen die Kraft zu besitzen, die Hölle zufrieren zu lassen und gleichzeitig die, auch das Eis auf dieser Welt zum schmelzen zu bringen.

Aber warum dachte sie soetwas überhaupt? Nur der echte, „the-one-and-only", das Original Seto Kaiba konnte solch beeindruckend schöne Augen haben! Nur er und kein Anderer. Nicht dieser Typ. Wenn er wirklich Seto wäre, was nicht nur zu schön um wahr zu sein währe, sondern auch völlig absurd, wenn er es allerdings wäre, dann dürfte sie über seine schönen Augen nachdenken. Aber egal wie ähnlich er ihm war, und das war zugegeben verdammt ähnlich, er konnte es einfach nicht sein. Und darum konnte sie jetzt nicht über seine Augen nachdenken. Sie liebte _original Setos_ Augen und keine anderen und daran würde sich auch nie etwas ändern!

Sie blickte zu „ihrem" Seto herüber. Er lehnte mit den Armen vor der Brust verschränkt an ihrem Kleiderschrank einer von wenigen Orten in ihrem Zimmer wo noch keine Poster kleben und schaute sie mit erwartungsvollen aber trotzdem eiskalten Augen an. Er sah er sah so verdammt gut aus und er hatte doch irgendwie die selben wunderschönen blauen Augen wie das Original.

Er war ihm so ähnlich... viel zu ähnlich! Aber warum? Warum sah er genau so aus wie er und benahm sich sogar schon so, obwohl er ja nicht mal wusste wer er war? Und warum verflucht noch mal konnte er sich nicht einfach wider daran erinnern wer er war? Dan wäre die ewige Raterei endlich vorbei!

Vorbei? Aber wollte sie eigentlich das alles vorbei war? Schließlich hieß das doch auch, dass er wieder nach Hause gehen würde. Vielleicht würde sie ihn dann niemals wiedersehen. Aus irgendeinem Grund wünschte sie sich , er würde für immer bei ihr bleiben. Vielleicht einfach aus dem Grund, weil er sie so stark an Seto erinnerte.

Aber warum war das so, er war ihm so ähnlich. Er _musste_ es sein...

Aber das war _nicht _möglich! Er _konnte_ es _nicht_ sein...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So Leutz, das wars erstmal. Wenn ihr wissen wollt wies weiter geht müsst ihr mir Kommis schreiben!

Wenn dieses Kapitel mindestens 3 Kommentare bekommen hat schreib ich weiter. Wenn sich keiner dafür interessiert, lohnt es sich ja nicht.

Also teilt mir eure Vermutungen über die wahre Identität des jungen Mannes, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Kritik mit. Kann meinetwegen auch n bisschen gemein sein, ich vertrage alles. Will eure Meinung hören!

Also, ihr wollt neue Kappis, dann schreibt mir Kommis!

Eure littleangel


	5. Irritiert?

_Hallo, da bin ich wieder mit nem neuen Kapitel! Ich wollt zwar erst weiterschreiben, wenn das vorherige mindestens 3 Kommis hat, hab mir dann aber gedacht, ich wart jetzt doch nich mehr so lange.(Es gab schon ne Beschwerde wegen der Kommi-Erpressung)_

_Also viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hoffe es gefällt euch!_

Kapitel V

Irritiert?

"Sandy?", fragte _Seto, "_Warum starrst du mich denn so an? Wärst du so freundlich damit aufzuhören, das irritiert mich."

Auf einmal fasste sie sich wieder. Hatte sie ihn wirklich so angestarrt? Und was meinte er mit: "Das irritiert mich?" Warum fühlte er sich dadurch irritiert? Irgendwie irritierte diese Situation sie.

Doch bevor sie wieder in Gedanken verfallen konnte, wurde sie von ihrer Mutter gerufen: "Sandy, es gibt Essen. Ich hoffe dein neuer Freund mag Spaghetti."

Als Sandy und _Seto _zum Essen runterkamen, warf Sandy ihrer Mutter erst mal einen ziemlich bösen Blick zu. "Erstens, _Seto_ ist nicht "mein neuer Freund" und zweitens glaube ich nicht, dass er sich momentan daran erinnern kann, ob er Spaghetti mag!" Doch kaum hatte sie das ausgesprochen, da fiel ihr die Szene an der Eisdiele wieder ein. Er schien doch auch seine Lieblingssorte zu kennen, warum sollte er dann nicht wissen, ob er Spaghetti mag? Also sah sie _Seto_ fragend an. Dieser war gerade dabei die Schüssel Spaghetti, die am Tisch stand, skeptisch zu betrachten.

"Ich kann mich tatsächlich nicht erinnern, was ich gerne esse, aber deshalb stelle ich auch keine Ansprüche. Schließlich kann ich froh sein, dass ich aus diesem nach Desinfektionsmittel stinkenden Krankenhaus draussen bin und jetzt nicht dieses ekelhafte Zeug essen muss, was dort als gesund angesehen wird.", meldete sich _Seto_ zu Wort.

Nach dem Essen sprang Timmy gleich von seinem Platz auf und lief zu _Seto. _"Kaiba, Kaiba du musst dir unbedingt mal mein Deck ansehen und mir sagen, was du davon hälst!"

Doch noch bevor der Angesprochene antworten konnte, mischte Sandy sich ein: "Sag mal du kleine Nevensäge, was verstehst du an der Aussage: ´´Er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern eigentlich nicht? Außerdem hast du mir doch selber klargemacht, dass es den wahren SETO KAIBA vollkommen **_UNMÖGLICH_** hier bei uns in der Realität geben kann. Demnach kann der hier-sie deutete auf _Seto- _wohl kaum einen Deck-Check bei dir machen!"

Aber Timmy wollte nicht aufgeben. "Das kann ja alles sein. Aber du musst doch zugeben, dass er ihm nun mal eben zum verwechseln ähnlich sieht."

Sandy betrachtete "ihren" _Seto_ noch ein mal genauer. Er hatte genau die selben schönen kastanienbraunen Haare, die ihm, genauso wie beim Original, sanft ins Gesicht fielen und die eisblauen Augen umspielten. Eine Strähne, die eigentlich sauber hinters Ohr gekämmt war, war ihm gerade eben ins Gesicht gerutscht und hing jetzt etwas schräg und unpraktisch über seinem linken Auge. Sandy stellte sich vor, wie sie diese Strähne langsam und ganz sanft aus seinem Gesicht streifen würde, um wider freie Sicht auf diese wunderschönen Augen zu haben, in denen man sich verlieren konnte. Sie hatte mal wieder alles um sich herum vergessen. Sie wusste, sie könnte sich nicht mehr lange zurückhalten. Da fuhr er mit der Hand durch seine Haare und streifte sich die Strähne selbst weg. Es war nur ein kurzer Augenblick, doch für sie dauerte er eine Ewigkeit. Immer mehr konzentrierten sich ihre Gedanken auf ihn. Schon längst hatte sie den Grund dafür vergessen, warum sie ihn so ansah. Ihr kleiner Bruder und überhaupt alles um sie herum war völlig egal. Im Moment gab es nur noch sie und ihn.

Als sie ihm schließlich immer tiefer in die Augen sah wurde ihr gleichzeitig heiß und kalt. Sein blick strahlte zwar inzwischen eine extreme Kälte aus, genau so, wie es bei dem echten SETO KAIBA eben war, aber gleichzeitig hatten sie etwas warmes, einladendes, ja direkt verführerisches an sich. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als könnte sie den ganzen Tag hier stehen und ihn ansehen, diese wunderschönen tiefblauen Augen betrachten.

Nun lies sie ihren Blick hinunter zu seinen Lippen wandern. Er war gerade in diesem Moment dabei, sich etwas Tomatensoße davon abzulecken. Er machte das ganz nebenbei, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, aber auch das war für sie so verführerisch, dass sie diese Lippen in diesem Moment am liebsten geküsst hätte. Ja es war sogar viel mehr. Sie verspürte richtig den Drang dazu, die Sehnsucht danach und in ihrem Kopf spielten sich schon die fantastischsten Gedanken ab. Inzwischen war ihr völlig egal wer er war oder, dass noch ihre ganze Familie in diesem Raum saß und alles mitansehen könnte was sie tat. Sie realisierte schon gar nicht mehr, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Trotzdem versuchte sie sich zusammenzureißen und ließ ihren Blick langsam weiter runter wandern.

"Dieser Seto" trug, genauso wie der "echte" einen relativ engen schwarzen Rollkragenpulli und eine schwarze Hose . Darüber hatte er vorher noch einen ärmellosen Mantel getragen, der außen Weiß und innen Rot war. Auch das ist, bekanntlich, wie bei dem von Kazuki Takahashi erfundenen Seto Kaiba. Sandy war froh, dass _Seto _diesen Mantel vorhin bereits selber ausgezogen hatte. Sie wüsste nicht, ob sie sich davon abhalten könnte, ihm ihn langsam abzustreifen, wenn er ihn noch anhätte. Und in diesem Moment stellte sie sich vor, wie sie genau das tat. Dabei wurde ihr immer heißer und ihn ihr wuchs eine kleine Sehnsucht danach, irgendwas überhaupt nicht mehr jugendfreies mit "ihrem" Seto zu machen. (ich möchte diese Gedanken hier lieber nicht so genau beschreiben, sonst wäre dieses Kapitel nicht mehr für minderjährige Leser geeignet. Ich denke auch jeder kann sich hierbei seinen eigenen Teil denken g)

Doch bevor Sandys Gedanken noch Taten folgen würden, wurde sie, mal wieder, unterbrochen. _Seto _hatte sich an ihren kleinen Bruder gewandt. "Ich kann zwar nicht dafür garantieren, dass es irgendwas bringt, aber ich könnte mir deine Karten durchaus mal ansehen. Wobei ich davon ausgehe, sollten mir diese Karten irgendetwas sagen, ist die Deckzusammenstellung von so einem Amateur wie dir, wohl sowieso eine einzige Katastrophe." "gar nich war!", entgegnete Timmy nur, aber Sandy wurde durch diese Auseinandersetzung langsam wieder in die Realität zurückgeholt. Sie musste Feststellen, dass _Setos_ Stimme auch schon genauso eiskalt klang und, dass er anfing, in dem selben Tonfall zu sprechen, wie das Original.

Aber was hatte er da gesagt! Er wollte sich doch nicht etwa wirklich Timmys Deck ansehen, oder? Und hatte er Timmy gerade als "Amateur" bezeichnet? Er konnte sich doch nicht erinnern! Wiso redete er auch schon wie Seto Kaiba? Reichte es nicht, wenn er so aussah? Und das, wo er ihn doch gar nicht kannte, wo er sich selbst doch gar nicht kannte. Vielleicht kamen ja auch langsam seine Erinnerungen zurück. Würde ihm vielleicht bald alles wieder einfallen? Würde er ganz plötzlich wieder wissen wer er war? Könnte er vielleicht doch der wahre SETO KAIBA sein?-Aber das war NICHT MÖGLICH!

Und selbst wenn es ihn wirklich gäbe, wie groß wäre dann die Chance, dass er sich überhaupt nach Deutschland verirrt, ausgerechnet in ihre Stadt und ausgerechnet genau vor ihren Füßen zusammenbricht? Und schließlich hatte er doch einen Fahrradunfall gehabt. Das passte doch nicht zu dem "großen" SETO KAIBA. Der würde sich doch einfach ein teures Auto kaufen, wenn er im Ausland währe und irgendwohin müsste! Ach, das war alles so verwirrend!

„Also Sandy, was ist?", fragte Timmy als sie schon wieder zwei Minuten lang in Gedanken Versunken war, „hast du ihn jetzt lange genug angeschaut, sieht er ihm ähnlich, oder nicht?"

„Ja Timmy, du hast ja Recht", gab Sandy seufzend zu. „Er kann es aber trotzdem irgendwie nicht sein", fügte sie noch leise hinzu. „Ich würde gerne auch noch was dazu sagen", musste _Seto_ einwenden. „Ihr streitet euch doch die ganze Zeit darüber ob ich dieser „Seto Kaiba" bin oder nicht, oder?" „Ja!", antworteten Sandy und Timmy gleichzeitig. „Wenn ihr meine Meinung dazu hören wollt, denke ich das es absolut unsinnig ist, sich darüber zu streiten"- „warum?", wendeten die beiden anderen ein- „Weil es sich, soweit ich die Sache verstehe, hier um eine Animefigur handelt, welche schließlich nicht wirklich existiert, oder irre ich mich da etwa?

„Stimmt, so ist es", sagte Sandy, „aber ich und mein kleiner Bruder sind uns inzwischen einig geworden, dass du ihm nicht nur verdammt ähnlich siehst, sondern dich auch schon fast so benimmst wie er."- „Ach, sind wir das?"- „Ja, das sind wir!" Seto warf beiden einen skeptischen Blick zu und sagte: „Ihr klingt ja nicht sehr überzeugend. Mit meinem kleinen Bruder würde ich mir leichter einig werden, ähhh, wenn ich einen hätte, ähm, ich hab mindestens grad das Gefühl, dass ich einen habe, ach ich weiß es nicht!"- „Bist du ok?", fragte Sandy den Braunhaarigen, der sein Gesicht gerade in seine Hände gelegt hatte. „Verdammt, ich bin total durcheinander!" antwortete der Angesprochene mit einer gewissen Verzweiflung in der Stimme. „Ich weiß einfach nicht was mit mir los ist. Mir kommen ständig Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen hoch. Da sind Läute die mir so bekannt vorkommen, die ich aber doch nicht kenne... Und dann ist da eben dieser kleine Junge. Etwa so alt wie dein kleiner Bruder Sandy. Ich glaube, er ist mein kleiner Bruder, aber ich weiß nicht wirklich warum.

„Weißt du was, schau dir einfach mein Deck an, dann kommst du auf andere Gedanken und ich weiß endlich was du davon hälst!", wandte Timmy mit einem Lächeln ein. Seto erwiderte das Lächeln und antwortete: „Du hast Recht! Also geh schon und hol deine Karten." Das lies der kleinere sich nicht zweimal sagen und lief los. \Warum löst er alle Probleme immer so einfach?\, dachte Sandy ebenfalls lächelnd, \Naja, vielleicht ist das so, weil er noch ein Kind ist und simpler denkt... Hoffentlich hat Timmy Recht und _Seto_ kommt wirklich auf andere Gedanken. Vielleicht kommen sogar irgendwelche Erinnerungen zurück. Will ich das überhaupt? Will ich, eigentlich, dass er sich erinnert und wieder nach Hause geht? -Natürlich will ich das! Es ist bestimmt nicht schön sich an nichts mehr erinnern zu können!-Aber...-ach! Ich bin verwirrt, irgendwas stimmt zur Zeit nicht mit mir/

Nun kam Timmy mit seinen Karten angelaufen und gab sie _Seto_. Dieser nahm das Deck entgegen und begann es durch zuschauen. Einigen Karten schenkte er skeptische Blicke, andere schien er fast nicht zu beachten. Bei einigen hielt er kurz inne. Bei diesen Karten schien er kurz zu überlegen, vielleicht weckten sie Erinnerungen in ihm, vielleicht überlegte er aber einfach nur, ob sie irgendwas taugte, oder ob man sie nicht lieber verbrennen sollte...

„Ich weiß momentan zwar nicht, ob ich mich wirklich auskenne, aber mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass das ein absolutes Amateurdeck ist..." sagte _Seto_, als er fertig war. Als Timmy ihn allerdings extrem ungläubig anschaute, sagte er: „Ein paar Karten sind ja gar nicht mal so schlecht, aber an der Zusammenstellung gefällt mir irgend was nicht, du verstehst aber sicherlich, dass ich nicht weiß, was. Aber eine Karte ist dabei, die mich irritiert."- „Welche, und vor allem, warum?", fragte Timmy der jetzt selber etwas irritiert war.- „Diese hier, sie kommt mir irgendwie so bekannt vor, sie weckt irgend ein merkwürdiges Gefühl ihn mir, ich kann es aber nicht zuordnen." Mit diesen Worten, nahm er die Karte aus dem Kartenstapel und zeigte sie Sandy und Timmy. Es war ein Weißer Drache...

_So Leutz, das wars leider auch schon wieder. Ich dachte mir, bevor dieses Cap zu lang wird und ihr noch länger darauf warten müsst hör ich hier erst mal auf. Also bis zum nächsten mal!_

_Und schreibt mir schöne Kommis, mich interessieren eure Meinung und eure Vermutungen über die immer noch ungeklärte Identität des jungen Mannes!_

_Mit schönen Grüßen _

_magicalsunshine_


	6. Ist er es?

_Hallöchen! Da bin ich wieder mit nem neuen Cap! Hat n Weilchen gedauert, aber jetzt is es da! Also viel Spaß beim lesen, ich hoffe es gefällt euch!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel VI

Ist er es?

Sandy und Timmy tauschten Blicke aus. "Du bist es doch!", urteilte Timmy. "Du bist wirklich Seto Kaiba! Der weiße Drache ist seine Lieblingskarte. Deshalb irritiert sie dich. DU bist so tief mit dieser Karte verbunden, dass sie eine Erinnerung in dir weckt!

Sandy und Seto sahen Timmy beide mit unterschiedlichen Gesichtsausdrücken an. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, hatte einen ungläubigen Blick und ein verständnisvolles Lächeln aufgesetzt, denn sie dachte dabei/Das hättest du wohl gerne, aber du solltest langsam alt genug sein um zu wissen, dass das völlig unmöglich ist... Kinder/

Er aber sah nachdenklich aus. Er schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein:

/Vielleicht hat er Recht! Vielleicht weckt diese Karte in mir deswegen Erinnerungen, weil es meine Lieblingskarte ist! Vielleicht bin ich wirklich so tief mit dieser Karte verbunden, vielleicht ist sie etwas ganz besonderes für mich! Überhaupt, ich kann mich daran erinnern bereits mit solchen Karten gespielt zu haben. Sie kommen mir alle irgendwie bekannt vor. Sie könnten eine wichtige Spur, ein wichtiger Bestandteil meiner Erinnerungen sein! Diese Karten müssen mir genug bedeutet haben, dass ich mich daran erinnern kann, dass ich noch weiß, ob eine Karte gut oder schlecht ist, vielleicht sogar, wie man das Spiel spielt, dass ich bei Timmys Anfrage, ob ich mir sein Deck ansehen kann, gleich wusste um was es geht und das Alles ohne überhaupt zu wissen wie ich heiße, geschweige denn wer ich bin.

Hmmm... Wenn diese Karten so einen großen bzw. Wichtigen Teil meines Lebens ausmachen müsste ich doch ein eigenes Deck haben, oder? Vielleich habe ich es sogar dabei/ Da kam ihm schon wieder ein Bruchteil einer Erinnerung:

Jemand sprach: „Hey Kaiba, wollen wir uns duellieren? Mir is grad langweilig. Ein anderer antwortete: „Gut, wie du willst! Aber so ein drittklassiger Duellant wie du hat doch keine Chance gegen einen Champion wie mich!" (dumme Anmerkung der Autorin: Der Spruch is glaub ich fast wortwörtlich aus dem PC-Spiel „Kaiba the revenge" übernommen) Darauf antwortete der andere gespielt beleidigt: „Tze, ich bin nicht drittklassig, und das werde ich dir gleich beweisen!" „Gut, wie du willst, Wheeler", konterte der Andere, „aber sag nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!-Zeit für ein Duell!" 

Damit war die Erinnerung auch schon wieder beendet. _Seto_ hatte Kopfschmerzen. Er war sich sicher, er sei der gewesen, der bei diesem Erinnerungsbruchstück das letzte Wort gehabt hatte, der, der am Anfang von dem anderen jungen mit „Hey Kaiba" angesprochen wurde. Das musste eine Erinnerung an etwas gewesen sein, was ihm vor kurzem erst passiert war, denn er konnte sich im Krankenhaus ja auch daran erinnern, dass er erst vor kurzem jemanden als „drittklassig" bezeichnet hatte. Das musste entweder die passende Erinnerung dazu sein, oder „drittklassig" war eines seiner Lieblingswörter...

„Kaiba-sama, Sandy?", sprach Timmy die beiden an, „Ist es wirklich so schlimm, was ich gesagt habe? Es ist doch wahr! Er sieht ihm extrem ähnlich, er benimmt sich schon fast so und ihn verbindet irgendwas mit dem weißen Drachen. Er kann doch nur Kaiba-sama sein!" Er sah dabei Sandy mit einem kindisch-selbstsicheren Blick an und hatte einen Unterton in der Simme, der die Selbstverständlichkeit seiner Aussagen zum Ausdruck bringen sollte.

„Jetzt reichts!", sagte Sandy energisch und mit Entschlossenheit in der Stimme, „Kaiba, zieh deinen Mantel wieder an, wir finden jetzt dein Gedächtnis wieder!" „Was hast du vor?", fragten _Seto_ und Timmy wie aus einem Munde. „Ich und du", sagte Sandy an _Seto_ gewandt, „wir gehen jetzt noch mal raus und suchen nach Irgendwas, was irgendwelche Erinnerungen in dir weckt. Ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr darauf, dass mein kleiner Bruder glaubt, du seist sein großer Held _SETO KAIBA. _Außerdem will ich dich auch nicht mehr „Seto" oder „Kaiba" nennen. Ich will deinen richtigen Namen wissen!" Daraufhin schaute _Seto_ sie etwas skeptisch an. Timmy dagegen fing zum zweiten mal an diesem Wochenende an im Raum rumzulaufen und zu schreien: „Sandy ist verliebt, sie ist in Seto Kaiba verliebt! Sie ist in den Typen verliebt der aussieht wie Kaiba!

Während _Seto _nur etwasunsicher zwischen Sandy und Timmy hin und -herschaute, versuchte Sandy, die bereits tomatenrot geworden war vor ihrem kleinen Bruder zu verteidigen: „Das ist gar nicht war! Ich liebe nur EINEN und das ist der echte Seto Kaiba! Und nicht so einen Typ, der ihm ein bisschen ähnlich sieht! Und deshalb werde ich jetzt herausfinden, wer er wirklich ist! Also komm endlich 'Seto'!" Mit diesen Worten packte sie den größeren am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her nach Draußen.

„Schön!", hatte Seto nun einzuwenden, „und was jetzt? Wie willst du nun meine Identität herausfinden?", fragte er skeptisch. „Ganz einfach!", antwortete sie, „ Wir gehen dorthin zurück, wo es passiert ist, dorthin, wo du dein Gedächtnis verloren hast." Immer noch etwas skeptisch konterte er: „Und was machen wir, wenn wir dort sind? Meinst du meine Erinnerungen liegen dort wie Puzzleteile auf dem Boden verstreut und wir müssen sie nur noch zusammensetzen? Zudem waren wir doch schon dort. Das einzigste was wir dort gefunden haben war mein kaputtes Fahrrad, oder irre ich mich da?"

Doch Sandy ließ sich nicht von ihrem Plan abbringen. Sie hatte gleich eine Antwort darauf parat: „Nein, du irrst dich nicht. Wir haben dort tatsächlich nichts gefunden, aber vielleicht werden wir dort jetzt etwas finden. Das mit den Puzzleteilen die auf dem Boden verstreut liegen ist vielleicht gar nicht mal so blöd. Wahrscheinlich liegen dort keine Puzzleteile am Boden rum, die uns weiterhelfen werden, aber dafür ist die ganze Unfallstelle ein großes Puzzleteil deiner Einnerungen und dieses Teil wird uns helfen die anderen Teile zu finden.

„Sag mal, wie kommst du eigentlich auf den ganzen Schwachsinn?", fragte _Seto_ abwertend. „Das ist kein Schwachsinn!", schrie Sandy schon fast. Aber dann wurde sie gleich wieder sehr ruhig und sprach weiter: „Meine leider schon verstorbene Oma, die mal eine sehr kluge Frau war, hat immer gesagt 'Wenn du mal nicht weiterkommst, dann geh einfach zum Ausgangspunkt zurück und du wirst einen weg finden'. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie Recht hatte!" „Na schön, wie du meinst", seufzte _Seto_ . „Vertrau mir einfach!" antwortete Sandy mit einem, wie es _Seto_ vorkam himmlischen und sehr ausdrucksvollem Unterton in der Stimme und einem engelsgleichen Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Nein! Was zum ... dachte er da schon wieder? Himmlisch? Engelsgleich?- Wie konnte er nur soetwas über jemanden denken, den er erst seit kurzem kannte? Was mochte er bloß für ein merkwürdiger Mensch gewesen sein? Irgendwie hatte er langsam Zweifel daran ob er sich denn tatsächlich wieder an sich selbst und an seine Vergangenheit erinnern wollte...

Sandy und _Seto _gingen nun also zu der Unfallstelle zurück (siehe Kapitel 3). Auf dem Weg dorthin nervte Sandy Seto die ganze Zeit mit Dingen wie: „schau dir mal das an, kommt dir das bekannt vor?", „erinnerst du dich an irgendwas, wenn du dich hier umschaust?" oder „wenn du irgendwas siehst, was du kennst, dann sag Bescheid!"

Doch Seto hörte ihr gar nicht zu. Seine Gedanken schwirrten immer noch um eine bestimmte Aussage von Sandy. /_Vertrau mir_, hatte sie gesagt. /_Vertrau mir_, zwei einfache und doch so bedeutungsvolle Worte. /_Vertrau mir_/ sie hatte es heute schon einmal gesagt(siehe Kapitel 3) und jetzt bekam er es nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf. Sie will, dass er ihr _vertraut_. Er will ihr vertrauen. Er muss ihr vertrauen. Er kann ihr vertrauen. Er kann sich auf sie verlassen, sie wird ihm weiterhelfen. Es kam ihm so vor als ob das das erste Mal in seinem Leben gewesen wäre, dass er siech auf die Hilfe eines anderen verlässt. Dabei wusste er doch immer noch nicht wer er überhaupt war. /_Vertrau mir_/ Vielleicht war es sogar das erste Mal, das jemand das zu ihm gesagt hatte. Vielleicht war es auch das schönste, was je irgendwer zu ihm gesagt hatte. /_Vertrau mir_/.

„Seto?", fragte die Jüngere auf einmal in seine Gedanken, „Seto, sag mal hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Wir sind da! Jetzt reagier´ doch endlich mal!" Jetzt hatte er sie gehört und auch wahrgenommen. „Nein ich hab´dir nicht zugehört. Aber du fragst doch eh immer nur das selbe. Immer wieder: 'Erinerst du dich an was?' Es geht mir langsam auf die Nerven verdammt. Als endgültige Antwort: NEIN, ich erinnere mich nicht, antwortete er etwas entnervt, bevor er sich auch nur einmal richtig umgeschaut hatte. „Na gut, dann eben nicht", seufzte Sandy, „aber du wirst dich mit meiner Hilfe bestimmt bald erinnern!"

Jetzt erst begann Seto sich an dem Ort, an dem sogar immer noch sein kaputtes Fahrrad an die Wand angelehnt war, umzuschauen. Als ein Blick von seinem Fahrrad zu der Straße fiel, aus der er wohl gekommen war, konnte er sich wieder an den Unfall erinnern: _Als er gerade in die Hauptstraße einbiegen wollte, schnitt eine Katze seinen Weg. Er selbst machte daraufhin eine Vollbremsung, woraufhin sich das Fahrrad dann überschlug_. Er wusste nicht, ob es irgendwas helfen würde, aber er erzählte nun Sandy von seiner Erinnerung. Diese lächelte ihn daraufhin freundlich an und entgegnete: „Na siehst du, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang!"

_Seto_ und Sandy gingen nun auf diese Art und Weiße Schritt für Schritt den Weg ab den _Seto_ gefahren war. Seto immer voraus, geführt von seinen Erinnerungen, von denen ihm nun an jeder Straßenecke, an jedem besonderen Parkenden Auto, und jedem auffälligeren Gebäude, ja sogar bei etwas krumm gewachsenen Bäumen, eine neue kam.

Schließlich waren sie an einem Ort angekommen, den Sandy noch gar nicht kannte, an dem sie noch nie war. _Seto_ hingegen fing langsam an ihn wieder zu kennen.

Es war ein Spielplatz und das Wort "war" traf es auf den Punkt. Er war heruntergekommen, bestimmt Jahre lang nicht mehr renoviert worden. Dies war wohl auch der Grund dafür, dass nur ein einziges Kind auf einer der beiden Schaukeln saß. Dennoch war dieser, etwa 12-Jährige Junge dort keines Wegs alleine. Um ihn herum hatte sich eine Gruppe von Jugendlichen versammelt, zu denen er dazuzugehören schien.

Zu seiner Rechten, auf der zweiten Schaukel, saß eine junge Frau im Alter von etwa 20 Jahren. Diese diskutierte gerade mit einem Jungen der, genauso wie _Seto _etwa 16-19 Jahre alt sein musste. Er saß neben ihr auf einer Bank und unterbrach die Diskussion ruckartig damit, sich mit einem Jungen neben ihm um einen goldenen Gegenstand zu streiten. Dieser war in dem selben Alter wie sein "Streitpartner" und trug selbst einen auffälligen goldenen Gegenstand bei sich. Trotzdem schien er Interesse an dem Gegenstand des andern zu haben. Ganz unberührt von Streit und ähnlichem saß noch ein dritter mit den anderen auf der Bank. Er hatte keinen Goldgegenstand und diese schienen ihn auch nicht zu interessieren. Mit verschränkten Armen saß er da und beobachtete etwas belustigt das kindische Verhalten der anderen beiden.

Zur Linken des kleinen Jungen saß ein ebenso kleiner, allerdings offensichtlich älterer Junge, den nur seine Frisur noch etwas größer erscheinen ließ. Er war der Vierte und damit Letze, der einen goldenen Anhänger um den Hals trug, welcher aber fast vollständig von dem Mädchen verdeckt war, welches auf seinem Schoß saß. Sie war gerade dabei den Jungen mit der Punkfrisur mit irgendwas voll zu quatschen, was ihn nicht wirklich zu interessieren schien. Neben diesem Pärchen saß ein weiteres Pärchen. Diese beiden ließen sich gerade von niemanden beim knutschen stören. Noch nicht einmal von dem auf dieser Bank dritten Jungen und damit letzten Mitglied der Gruppe. Dieser nämlich versuchte gerade verzweifelt mindestens einen der beiden "Blondinen" neben ihm auf die Beiden gerade erschienenen aufmerksam zu machen.

Schon nach kurzem betrachten dieser etwas merkwürdigen Gruppe viel Sandy etwas interessantes auf...

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_So Leutz, das wars erst mal für dieses Cap. Ich es hat euch gefallen. Ich glaub´ jetzt hab´ ich´s endgültig geschafft! Die Einen von Euch werden sich jetzt wahrscheinlich noch sicherer sein als vorher, was die Identität des Jungen Mannes angeht, die Anderen sin in diesem Punkt wohl noch irritierter als vorher, oder? Ja, ich weiß, dass ich fies bin, aber es ist eben irgendwie der Sinn dieser Geschichte die Leser zu irritieren. muahahahaha XD Wer nun wissen will was zum T hier vorgeht muss wohl oder übel das nächste Kapitel abwarten. Darauf könnt ihr euch sowieso schon mal freuen, denn **vielleicht** löse ich in Kapitel 7 das große Geheimnis auf._

_Also schreibt schön Kommis, dann schreib ich auch ganz schnell weiter!_

_Mit schönen Grüßen_

_Mita-chan_


	7. Die Clique

Hallöchen, da bin ich wieder mit nem neuen Kapi! Ich weis, hat ein Weilchen gedauert, ging aber nicht schneller. Ich hatte ne Schreibblockade und vorallem ziemlich viel Stress. Aber jetzt ist es ja fertig. Viel Spaß beim lesen!

Kapitel VII

Die Clique

Irgendwie kamen diese Personen Sandy ziemlich bekannt vor. Aber eigentlich waren es keine Bekannten von ihr. Vielmehr waren es Personen, die wohl jedem, der diese Geschichte ließt bekannt vorkommen sollten. All diese Jugendlichen dort hatten nämlich unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit mit der Yu-gi-oh Clique.

Ihr Blick wanderte von links nach rechts über die dort sitzenden Personen. Der Junge ganz links außen(von Sandy aus gesehen) hatte schwarze Haare und trug einen Würfel als Ohrring. Sandy kannte nur einen der so ein Würfelfreak war: Duke Devlin.

Von den beiden Streitenden hatte der eine sehr helle, scheinbar weiße und der andere platinblonde Haare. Schon allein diese Haarfarben waren selten genug. Die goldenen Gegenstände der beiden waren allerdings unverwechselbar: Das mussten Ryou Bakura und Marik Ishtar sein.

Die Junge Frau auf der Schaukel hatte lange schwarze Haare und machte einenen mysteriösen, oder sogar unheimlichen Eindruck. Zusammen mit der auffälligen goldenen Kette, die sie um ihren Hals trug ergab das Mariks große Schwester: Ishizu Ishtar.

Der keine Junge auf der anderen Schaukel hatte zwar ebenfalls schwarze Haare, aber keine weitere Ähnlichkeit mit ihr. Viel ähnlicher sah er _Seto_. Und nach seinem aussehen zu beurteilen, musste er sein kleiner Bruder sein: Mokuba Kaiba.

Der Junge mit der Punkfrisur und dem letzten goldenen Gegenstand war mit dieser "Kronenfrisur" und dem Pyramidenförmigen Puzzle so einzigartig, das auch dies kein anderer sein konnte, als er: Yugi Muto.

Das Mädchen auf seinem Schoß hatte kurze braune Haare und war wohl die einzigste, die dort sitzen durfte: Tea Gardner.

Die Beiden blonden hatte Sandy zwar noch nie so leidenschaftlich küssen gesehen, aber Sandy erkannte sie als ein Paar, welches eh schon lange hätte zusammenkommen sollen: Joey Wheeler und Mai Valentine.

Der letzte war braunhaarig. Dennoch waren seine Haare noch lange nicht so schön wie die von Seto. Nein! Warum dachte sie so was jetzt? Schnell wandte sie ihre Gedanken wieder dem jungen zu, den sie betrachtete. Seine etwas merkwürdige Frisur gefiel Sandy überhaupt nicht, aber das war eben er: Tristan Taylor.

Sandy verstand gar nichts mehr, aber das sollte sich noch ändern...

Endlich war das blonde Pärchen aufmerksam geworden, die Anscheinende Tea hatte aufgehört ihren Punk mit sinnlosem Zeug zuzulabern und auch die Streitenden hatten wieder Ruhe gefunden. Alle anderen widmeten nun ebenfalls ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit den beiden, die gerade den Weg zu diesem alten und abgelegenen Ort gefunden hatten.

KAIBA!!! Riefen alle im Einklang, außer dem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Dieser sprang von seiner Schaukel und stürmte auf _Seto _zu. "SETO! GROßER BRUDER!!! Du bist wieder da!", rief er und sprang seinem anscheinenden großen Bruder in den Arm. Obwohl _Seto _Sich ja an nichts mehr erinnern konnte, schien er auf diese stürmische Begrüßung vorbereitet gewesen zu sein, denn er hatte den kleinen perfekt aufgefangen.

Endgültig völlig irritiert schaute Sandy von "Seto" und seinem kleinen Bruder zu der Clique. "Verdammt noch mal was zum Teufel geht denn hier? In was für nem falschen Film bin ich den hier gelandet?", schrie Sandy schon fast. "Seto fügte leicht genervt hinzu: "Das würde mich aber auch interessieren" und stellte den Junge, den er gerade noch im Arm hatte wieder am Boden ab.

Der Blonde, der aussah wie Joey, setzte daraufhin "seine Mai" von sich runter auf die Bank ab und kam auf die Beiden zu.

"Hey, Sebastian, Alter, was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte er, "Du siehst gar nicht gut aus, irgendwie so blass, wo warst ´n die ganze Zeit, wir ham uns schon sorgen gemacht, weil du nich heimgekommen bist von deiner letzten Radtour. Und wer is eigentlich das süße Mädel da neben dir?" Er schielte kurz zu Sandy rüber schaute seinem anscheinenden Kumpel, den er auf einmal nicht mehr "Kaiba", sondern "Sebastian" nannte, aber gleich wieder erwartungsvoll an.

"Erstens", antwortete der Angesprochene, "Ich habe mein Gedächtnis verloren, zweitens liegt das daran, dass ich einen Unfall hatte und seit dem war ich, drittens, erst im Krankenhaus und dann bei ihr", er deutete auf Sandy, "Welche viertens übrigens Sandy heißt. Ich hoffe, deine Fragen sind damit beantwortet." "Ja, das erklärt einiges", gab der Andere etwas unsicher zurück. "Ok", sprach "Seto" weiter, "Dann kannst du mir ja jetzt sagen, wer du bist, wer überhaupt die alle hier sind und warum nennt ihr mich "Kaiba" und der kleine da", er deutete auf den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, "bezeichnet mich als seinen kleinen großen Bruder? Und warum hast du mich gerade 'Sebastian' genannt? Ist das etwa mein richtiger Name?

Nachdem sich nun auch der Rest der Clique von den Bänken und Schaukeln erhoben und bei den redenden eingefunden hatte und auch Sandy ihn schon voller Erwartung ansah begann der Blonde endlich zu erzählen, was uns alle doch schon die ganze Zeit interessiert(ja liebe Leser, ich meine euch damit!) :

"Ok, zu aller erst, ja, dein richtiger Name ist Sebastian, Sebastian Kaiser. Aber in unserem Rollenspiel bist du **Seto Kaiba**. Darum nennen dich hier auch alle so. Später mehr dazu, ich stell dir mal alle vor, vielleicht erinnerst du dich ja, an den einen oder anderen, wenn du die bekannten Namen hörst", er machte eine kleine Pause um "Seto" und Sandy unsicher, fragend anzusehen. Als "Seto" ihm einen skeptischen, aber deutlichen Blick zuwarf fuhr er fort: "Ich", er deutete auf sich selbst, " spiele **Joey Wheeler** alias **Katsuya Jonouchi**, mein richtiger Name ist Johannes Weiß."

Als er diesen Namen hörte musste "Seto" unwillkürlich zusammenzucken. Er hatte ihn schon mal gehört, soviel war sicher. Er hatte so einen bekannten Klang. Unzählige Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf er konnte sie nur immer noch nicht richtig zuordnen. "Hey Alter, bist du ok?" unterbrach ihn Johannes. "Ja, ja geht schon" gab der etwas blass gewordene Sebastian zurück. //Sebastian, das war doch sein Name. Auch sein angeblicher eigener Name sagte ihm was. Der Blonde könnte die Wahrheit sagen. Aber er sollte ihm wohl lieber weiter zuhören//.

Johannes redete weiter: "Unser Kleiner hier, der dich als 'großer Bruder' bezeichnet hat", er deutete auf den kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, "ist sowohl im Spiel, als auch in der Realität tatsächlich dein kleiner Bruder. Er spielt **Mokuba Kaiba** und heißt in Wirklichkeit Michael Kaiser." //Michi//, war Sebastians einzigster Gedanke, als er diesen Namen hörte. //Mein kleiner Michi//, wie ein Puzzle, das er ja schon mit Sandy angefangen hatte, setzten sich seine Erinnerungen immer weiter wieder zusammen.

Als Johannes seine Reaktion auf den Namen bemerkte, zögerte er erst etwas, sprach aber weiter, als "Seto" ihm zunickte: "Meine süße hier", er zog die Blondine, die zuvor auf seinem Schoß gesessen hatte, mit einer Hand zu sich und deute mit der Anderen auf sie, "spielt **Mai Valentine** alias **Mai Kujaku**. In der Realität ist sie meine geliebte Freundin Martina Klinger." Diesesmal kam keine bemerkenswerte Reaktion von "Kaiba", also machte er weiter indem er auf den kleinen Punk deutete: "Der hier mag für sein Alter relativ klein sein, dennoch spielt er die Hauptrolle: **Yugi Muto**. Im wirklichen Leben ist er aber nicht mehr besonders als wir anderen auch. Sein Name ist Julian Müller.

Julians Freundin hier", er deutete auf das Mädchen, welches Julian vorher zugequatscht und kurze braune Haare hatte, "Spielt die nervige Tea", da mischte sich das Mädchen ein: "Tea ist nicht nervig!"fauchte sie ihn an. "schon gut, schon gut", wich der Blonde etwas zurück. Die Anderen fingen an zu kichern, nur Sebastian interessierte diese kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit irgendwie überhaupt nicht. Johannes setzte neu an: "Also, sie spielt **Tea Gardner** alias **Anzu Mazaki** und ist in Wirklichkeit unsere temperamentvolle Tina Maurer.

Im Spiel lautet der Name dieses jungen Mannes hier", er deutete dabei auf den Jungen mit den braunen Haaren, der ganz außen gesessen hatte und nach Sandys Meinung eine geschmacklose, nach seiner Eigenen allerdings eine sehr stylische Frisur hat, "**Tristan Taylor** alias **Hiroto Honda**. In der Realität allerdings trägt er nicht den klangvollen Namen einer Auto-, oder Motoradmarke(ihr wisst schon, "Honda" is auch ´n Markenname), sondern den simplen Namen Tim Huber.

Der hier", er deutete auf den einen der Beiden, die sich vorhin noch gestritten hatten, „dessen Haare von Natur aus eigentlich einen ganz normalen Blondton hätten, hat er extra um wie sein RPG Charakter **Ryou Bakura **auszusehen so stark aufgehellt bis sie so fast weiß aussahen. Sein richtiger Name ist Richard Braun.

Auch der hier ist natürlich blond.", er deutete auf den Anderen der Beiden, „Allerdings hat er das Glück, dass die Haarfarbe seines RPG Charakters, **Marik Ishtar**, nicht ganz so unnatürlich hell ist. In Wirklichkeit heißt er Markus Inhofer. Seine Schwester", er deutete auf die letzte der anwesenden Personen, die schwarzhaarige junge Frau, „Isabell Inhofer, passt perfekt in ihre Rolle. Sie spielt nämlich Mariks große Schwester **Ishizu Ishtar** alias **Isis Ishtar**.

„Gut", entgegnete nun Sebastian(Seto), der bei jedem, der ihm vorgestellt wurde in seinem Gedächtnis nach Erinnerungen suchte, aber bei den meisten nichts sinnvolles finden konnte.. „Joey", bzw. Johannes weckte gewisse Erinnerungen in ihm, aber die reichten nicht um einzuschätzen, ob er ihn mochte, oder nicht. Mokuba, der wohl tatsächlich sein kleiner Bruder Michael war, kam ihm auch sehr bekannt vor. Er musste ihm sehr wichtig sein, soweit war er sich sicher. Aber er konnte sich trotzdem nicht richtig an ihn erinnern. Auch Yugi, der in Wirklichkeit Julian hieß schien ihm nicht fremd. Diese Punkfrisur konnte man ja nicht vergessen. Aber da war noch etwas, aber momentan wollte ihm einfach nicht einfallen was.

Auch die Sache mit dem Rollenspiel kam ihm bekannt vor. Er erinnerte sich grob daran. Schon allein das Wort Rollenspiel, oder die Abkürzung RPG entfachte irgendein schönes Gefühl in ihm. Er musste sehr viel Spaß daran gehabt haben. Nur war da auch wieder etwas was ihn störte. Es war das miese Gefühl, was man hat, wenn man noch etwas zu erledigen hat, auf das man keine Lust hat. Allerdings kam ihm gleichzeitig ein leichtes Gefühl davon es wäre nun einfacher „es" zu erledigen, obwohl er ja noch nicht einmal wusste was „es" war.

„Ich kenne jetzt also die Personen, mit denen ich regelmäßig zu tun habe.", setzte Sebastian(Seto) fort, nun würde mich interessieren, was genau es mit diesem Rollenspiel zu tun hat." Er schaute erwartungsvoll von Johannes(Joey) zu den Anderen Anwesenden. Daraufhin wandte sich Tina (Tea) an ihn: „Ich glaube es wäre besser, wenn wir uns alle wieder setzen würden, das wird eine längere Geschichte." Sie schaute in die Runde, die Anderen nickten.

Also ich hoffe, das Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Jetzt ist die Identität des jungen Mannes zwar geklärt, aber beendet ist die Geschichte damit ja noch nicht. Wir wollen ja noch alle wissen, was es nun mit diesem Rollenspiel auf sich hat, oder? Und was ist jetzt mit Sandy? - Wer das wissen will, muss das nächste Kapitel lesen!


	8. Der Gründer der Gruppe

Hi Leutz, hier bin ich wieder, mit nem neuen Kapi! Tut mir leid, hat ein wenig länger gedauert, aber jetzt is es fertig. Viel spaß bei'm lesen! Hoffe es gefällt euch.

Kapitel VIII

Der Gründer Der Gruppe

Die Jugendlichen nahmen wieder ihre Plätze ein. Nun mussten nur noch Sebastian(Seto) und Sandy einen Platz finden. Tina(Tea) und Julian(Yugi) waren wieder aufgestanden, als ihnen klar wurde, dass Sebastian seinen Platz momentan nicht alleine finden würde. Also gingen sie zu Sandy und Sebastian um ihnen zu helfen. "Sebastian", sagte Julian, "Wir haben an diesem Spielplatz alle unserenganz speziellen Platz, an dem wir immer sitzen." "Und da du unser Anführer bist", sprach Tina führ ihn weiter, "wahr dein Platz immer ein ganz besonderer. Einer, von dem aus du uns und wir dich alle sehen konnten."

Nun schaute sie kurz zu Julian und dieser sprach weiter:"Dein Platz ist da oben." Und damit deutete er auf einen Klätterbogen hinter Sebastian, welcher tatsächlich so praktisch in der Mitte vor der Reihe aus Schaukel und Bänken plaziert war, dass man, wenn man da oben sitzen würde, sicherlich alle, die da unten saßen im Blickfeld hätte. Sebastian betrachtete das ehemahlige Spielgerät("ehemahlig", weil es ja nicht mehr als solches genutzt wird) und griff schlieslich geradezu reflexartig nach einer der bunten Greifstangen. Bei seiner Körpergröße kam er sehr leicht hinauf und saß dort schon nach wenigen Sekunden wie ein König auf seinem Tron.

Ihm kam dieses schöne Gefühl hier, soweit oben, über allen Anderen zu sitzen so unglaublich bekannt vor. Er wusste irgendwie, obwohl die meisten seiner Erinnerungen noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt waren, dass es ihm immer ganz gut gefallen hatte hier zu sitzen und dass er es wohl regelmäßig tat. Tina warf nun einen Blick auf Sandy, die immernoch am Boden stand, und wandte sich nun an sie: "So, mal sehen, wo setzen wir dich jetzt noch hin?"

Während sie sich nach einem geeigneten Platz suchend umsah meldete sich Sebastian zu Wort: "Sandy?" Die angsprochene antwortete: "Ja?" Sebastian fuhr fort: "Du kannst dich zu mir setzen. Hier oben ist noch Platz und ohne dich wäre ich gar nicht hier. Also steh nicht so blöd da unten rum, sondern komm endlich hoch!" Sie antwortete mit einem etwas schüchternen "ähm, ok", zögerte aber kurz. Dieses Angebot hörte sich nämlich eher wie ein Befehl an und Sandy war nicht gerade die, die sich gerne vorschreiben ließ, was sie zu tun und zu lassen hatte. Aber andererseits liebte sie an dem echten Seto Kaiba gerade das, dass er so cool ist und wesentlich lieber Befehle gibt, als Angebote zu machen.So entschloss sie sich schließlich dazu, zu gehorchen, kletterte ebenfalls auf den Bogen und setzte sich neben Sebstian.

Tina und Julian konnten sich nun auch wieder hinstzen und Tina begann zu erzählen: "So da ja jetzt alle einen Platz gefunden haben, kann ich ja jetzt anfangen. Dass du unser Anführer bist, habe ich ja bereits erwähnt.", Sebastian nickte, daraufhin fuhr Tina fort, "Du hast die Rollenspielgruppe gegründet. Du bist zusammen mit deinem kleinen Bruder", sie deutete auf Michael(Mokuba), "auf die Idee gekommen, dass es interessant währe, wenn die Charaktere aus Yu-Gi-Oh tatsächlich exestieren würden." "Erinnerst du dich?", wandte Michael ein, "Es ist erst ein paar monate, vielleicht ein halbes Jahr her, da hab ich gesagt, dass wir beide den beiden Kaiba-Brüdern Seto und Mokuba sehr ähnlich sind. Erst fandst du es sinnlos, aber dann hast du dich vor den Spiegel gestellt, dein Ponny ins Gesicht gezogen, so wie Kaiba es trägt und warst auf einmal unglaublich begeistert."

"Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht!" Wandte Sebastian mürrisch ein. "Genau das ist doch das Problem an der ganzen Sache... Also versteh ich das richtig, ich hab diesen lächerlichen Club gegründet?", fragte er und sein kalter Blick ging skeptisch durch die Runde. " Hey Kaiba, das ist kein lächerlicher Club!" rief Johannes(Joey) "und genau so ist es, du hast ihn gegründet, also beschwer dich gefälligst nicht! "Ist ja gut, 'Wheeler', spar dir dein gekläffe, das will hier keiner hören!" sagte Sebastian in einem Tonfall, wie von Seto Kaiba höchstpersönlich. "grrr, Kaiba!" knurrte Joey noch, als von den Anderen schon erstaunte Blicke zu Kaiba gingen, und diesen selber klar wurde, was gerade passiert war.

Sein Kopf tat so weh, so viele Gedanken, ungeordnete Erinnerungen überkamen ihn Zwischen Duellaufforderungen und Kindern, die Karten tauschen wollten, mischte sich eine besorgete Mutter, die einen kleinen Jungen fragete, ob er sich weh getan hatte und zwei aufgedrehte Mädchen, die kreischten: Hey, da ist Seto Kaiba! Kaiba-sama, Kaiba-sama, gibst du uns ein Autogramm? Dann wieder die Erinnerung, von der ihm immer wieder Bruchstücke gekommen wahren: Johannes steht mit seinen Karten vor ihm und fragt:„Hey Kaiba, wollen wir uns duellieren? Mir is grad langweilig. Er antwortete: „Gut, wie du willst! Aber so ein drittklassiger Duellant wie du hat doch keine Chance gegen einen Champion wie mich! "Darauf antwortete Johannes gespielt beleidigt: „Tze, ich bin nicht drittklassig, und das werde ich dir gleich beweisen!" „Gut, wie du willst, Wheeler", konterte Sebastian, „aber sag nachher nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt!-Zeit für ein Duell!"...

Doch noch bevor er sich hätte an das darauf folgende Duell erinnern können strömten weitere Erinnerungen auf ihn ein, sodass er durch seine immer schlimmer werdenden Kopfschmerzen das Gleichgewicht verlor, und rückwärts das Klettergerüst auf dem er saß hinab stürzte. Sandy reagierte schnell, versuchte noch ihn zu halten, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Anstatt dessen fielen sie beide zusammen die 1 Meter 50 bis zum Boden. Sandy hatte noch vor Schreck geschrieen, Seto blieb gerade noch genug zeit um aus seinen Erinnerungen wieder in das Hier und Jetzt zurück zu kommen, da lagen sie schon unten. Sebastian war zum zweiten mal an diesem Wochenende hart auf den Kopf gefallen und lag auf dem Rücken, Sandy war etwas schief und unbequem auf Sebastian gelandet.

Die Anderen waren von ihren Plätzen aufgesprungen und hatten sich um Sandy und Sebastian herumversammelt. Besorgt fragte Richard(Bakura):"Hey Leute, seid ihr OK?"

Das Kapitel is jetzt leider doch nicht so lang geworden und wir sind immernoch nicht viel weiter als vorher, aber ich musste einfach an so einer Stelle aufhören.(ich weis, ich bin gemein). Außer dem wollte ich endlich fertig werden, um überhaupt mal wieder 'n Kapi on zu stellen. Sorry. Dafür werde ich aber versuchen, das nächste Mal ein etwas längeres Kapitel zu schreiben und mich damit trotzdem zu beeilen, dass ihr auch bald weiterlesen könnt!

Mit schönen Grüßen

Mita-chan


End file.
